


Miscommunication - Part One

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 24, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, prompt 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: He groaned internally. This was nothing like the night he had imagined when Ellie had asked him to go out for dinner earlier.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Miscommunication - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 12: "watch me"

He groaned internally. This was nothing like the night he had imagined when Ellie had asked him to go out for dinner earlier.

“Ellie, please,” Nick used all powers of persuasion. His charm, his looks, his muscles and the expression on his face that was only meant for her. And nothing had worked so far. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Didn’t mean it _how_ , Nick?” There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled. “You said I looked _fat_ in my dress.”

The Latino moved his hand across the restaurant table, reaching for her hand but she backed away. Ellie wouldn’t even look at him. _What was going on here?_

“No, Ellie, no,” Nick’s voice was soft and pleading. “I didn’t say you are fat. Far from it! I don’t even know how we got here…”

“I asked if you like my dress – this one, I chose this blue dress specifically because you once told me you liked it – and then you said ‘yes, babe, of course’. But you didn’t mean it!” Ellie broke out, strongly emphasizing the last sentence. There were more tears covering her cheeks now. Nick had no clue where this sudden outburst came from; this was nothing like the Ellie he knew. The one he’d been with for nearly two years now. The one he shared a bed with.

“Yes? I said I like it and that is true, Ellie,” Nick was unsure of every single word he let out, afraid he might cause more damage. “You’re beautiful. You could wear a potato bag and still be the most gorgeous woman in every room for me, Ellie.”

“You don’t mean that,” the blonde woman sniffled again and stood up from her seat.

“What are you doing, babe?” Nick asked in confusion. “You can’t leave now.”

“ **Watch me** ,” Ellie mumbled and left.

But she hadn’t counted on Nick who stood up from their table and came running after her, motioning towards the waitress that they’d be back in a bit. It was already dark outside; the street was illuminated by moon light and a few street lamps. Cool, breezy October air hit him as he exited the restaurant after his girlfriend. _Was she still his girlfriend?_

“Ellie, Eleanor,” Nick called after her. Once he caught up with her, only a few feet down the street, he brushed a hand against her arm and gently made her stop in her tracks. “ _Please_ , tell me what’s going on here.”

When Ellie turned around to face him but didn’t dare to look him straight in the eye, instead she kept her eyes on the floor, Nick cupped her cheeks with both hands. “Don’t kick me, please,” he whispered with a low chuckle in his voice, “but you don’t seem like yourself at the moment, babe. Tell me what’s going on.”

It took a few seconds and she only continued to stare at her feet at first. But then Ellie’s head jerked up again, locking eyes with him she whispered carefully and shyly, “I’m pregnant, Nick. We’re having a baby.”


End file.
